Tags
by Lovekisshu
Summary: Des graffitis sur les murs ? Des cadavres de bouteilles vides sur le sol ? Des élèves défiants la discipline ? Malfoy défoncé ? Poudlard comme vous ne l'avez jamais vu !


**Titre:** Tags

**Disclamer:** Tout à J.K.R, les personnages, lieux... mais pas ma fic x)

**Pairing**: Harry Potter X Draco Malfoy (que c'est étonnant O_o)

**Rating:** M

**Avertissement:** Ceci est une fiction mettant en scène des relations homosexuelles. Un langage cru et des scènes de sexes débridées.

**Résumé:** _Des graffitis sur les murs ? Des cadavres de bouteilles vides sur le sol ? Des élèves défiants la discipline ? Malfoy défoncé ? Poudlard comme vous ne l'avez jamais vu !_

**Note**: Cet OS ne tient pas compte des tomes 6 et 7 !

**Bavardage inutile** : Un OS ou TS nous verrons bien comment j'agence tout ça ! Néamoins j'ai voulu faire dans la nouveauté, quelque chose qui change et que je n'ai encore jamais lu sur ce site ! On verra si mon imagination porte ses fruits ! Je ferais peut-être une illustration pour cet OS si il attire l'œil !

J'ai écrit le début de cet OS il y a très longtemps !

.

.

.

**« Tags capitel 1 »**

.

.

.

Harry n'était pas du genre à regarder les filles sans retenue l'ors des intercours, contrairement à Ron qui avait réalisé une théorie physique selon laquelle la taille de poitrine de la fille qu'il regardait, ou examinait sous tout les angles serait plus juste, avait des gros seins devaient avoir les hormones sans cesse en ébullition, ce qui mettait Ron dans tout ses états, et celles qui n'avaient que très peu de poitrine étaient pour la plupart des saintes nitouches. Bref un raisonnement complètement loufoque, mais Harry acquiesçait toujours pour ne pas le vexer.

Pour Harry, la taille de poitrine n'était vraiment pas importante, tant que la fille était sympa, tout lui allait… Il n'était pas difficile, il faisait dans la simplicité, une fille nature sans artifice et de soutien-gorge rembourré lui allait parfaitement, il n'était pas compliquer. Mais cette simplicité gênait profondément ses camarades de chambre qui trouvaient ça « bizarre » que Harry, à son âge, ne cherchait pas à mettre la main sur les magazines porno du monde sorcier, car les images bougeaient c'était d'autant plus jouissif !

Dean en ramenait un tout les mois, il les piquait au Serpentards qui après avoir inauguré plusieurs cabinets de toilettes laissaient traîner le magasine sur le sol.

Les Serpentards… il ne valait mieux pas les fréquenter, ils avaient une mauvaise influence, appelaient au vice et à a luxure, faisaient les pires conneries inimaginables dans un collège de sorcellerie et évidement désobéissaient aux règles de l'établissement.

Depuis deux ans, le collège Poudlard avait réellement baissé dans son prestige, les notes des examens de fin d'année ne dépassaient plus les 60% de réussite, les toilettes dégradées par des graffitis qui se promenaient de mur en mur.

Le nombre d'élève par classe ayant énormément augmenté cela devenait plus difficile de faire régner l'ordre. Dumbledore avait été remplacé par un nouveau directeur aussi vieux que lui, ne pouvant plus assurer sa présence tout les jours il venait de temps en temps régler des problèmes importants et s'occupait des courriers qu'il recevait du ministère.

Mais néanmoins Poudlard était vu comme un monument historique de l'éducation, des enfants de grandes familles venaient faire leurs études ici, évidement on s'y plaisait car les règles et l'autorité ayant quasiment disparue on pouvait faire ce que l'on voulait. Mais si on voulait réussir, il valait mieux se créer ses propres règles et se placer au premier rang dans les classes, histoire d'entendre quelques bribes de phrases à travers le brouhaha.

Harry qui était là depuis ses onze ans avait vu son établissement se détériorer au fil du temps, les élèves devenir plus mesquins que ce soit à Poufsoufle, Serdaigle ou Griffondor (ne parlons pas des Serpentards).

Les murs d'anciennes classes, des toilettes et parfois même de leur propre sale commune commençaient à être bourrés de tags. Harry se souvenait, alors qu'il était en train de se laver les mains, d'avoir vu une petite paire de seins sur pattes courir tout autour du miroir et il avait été fasciné à un point qu'il avait sorti sa baguette et s'était mis à dessiner sur les cloisons la forme de sa cicatrice. Il l'a faisait se déformer puis se briser en deux pour ensuite fusionner et ainsi de suite, il s'était beaucoup amusé.

Certains n'avaient pas froid aux yeux et signaient leur croquis, ainsi Harry avait pu admirer un dessin de Draco Malfoy qui représentait un sexe marchant sur ses lourdes bourses qui se pavanait de droite à gauche sur toute la longueur du mur. Très fin, s'était dit Harry, mais de toute façon venant de Malfoy, il ne fallait pas s'attendre à mieux.

Malfoy était devenu le caïd de Poudlard, mais il n'était pas le seul et il se battait souvent avec ses « rivaux », bref ça ne volait pas haut. Mais Harry avait été déçu, il aurait cru que Malfoy était plus intelligent que ça que de se laisser allez dès que quelques règles aient été soigneusement bâclées. Ces derniers temps, il pensait de plus en plus à Malfoy, retraçant toute sa scolarité avec un blond lui faisant face et lui mettant des bâtons dans les roues, il regrettait amèrement que Draco se soit trouvé de nouvelles cibles, depuis Harry se sentait seul, il l'admettait, le blond avait sûrement joué un rôle important durant son adolescence.

Il reçut un oiseau en papier en plein milieu du front qui eu pour effet de le faire sortir de sa léthargie. Il déplia le papier vierge de toute trace et se retourna pour le renvoyer, mais c'était peine perdu. Les papiers volaient dans tout les sens, des élèves riaient, certains étaient debout pour mieux viser leur cible et la prof faisait cours à deux élèves assis au premier rang, à savoir Granger et Blaise Zabini.

C'était un cours sur la morphologie des animaux magiques, c'était généralement très intéressant car on apprenait également les techniques pour soigner un animal blessé, préparer des anesthésiants avec les moyens du bord. Mais cette 6eme année allait être dur pour les professeurs comme pour les élèves. Comptant quarante-élèves par classe, se concentrer était une œuvre de Merlin. En cette année pleine de rebondissement, les Griffondors et les Serpentards avaient désormais cours en commun et cela pendant tout le long de l'année, autant vous dire que ça dégénérait souvent.

Harry avait repéré Malfoy au milieu de la salle accompagné de ses acolytes gras et puant la moisissure qui étaient en train de lécher les dernières miettes de leur gâteaux tombées sur le pupitre, comment diable pouvait-il trainer avec ces bouseux ? Malfoy valait beaucoup mieux, il avait gardé la 1ere place de la classe, devant Granger, alors qu'il ne foutait, fallait le dire, foutrement rien. Et ça avait le don d'enrager sa meilleure amie.

Harry regrettait souvent leur ancien directeur (surtout qu'il avait des privilèges). Mais Dumbledore, trop faible et trop vieux, (sa voix s'étant une fois cassée alors qu'il essayait de remettre de l'ordre dans la grande salle avait été un point de non-retour), ne pouvait plus prétendre au poste de dirigeant de Poudlard et avait du laisser la main à un ancien de ses collègues plus 'en forme' que lui. L'autorité n'ayant pas survécut, le nouveau directeur, monsieur Piquet Edward restait enfermé dans son bureau à longueur de journée à répondre au courrier du ministère, des questions d'argent et de remboursement de biens.

Bref, et les professeurs avaient depuis longtemps arrêté d'hurler sur les élèves : ça ne servait strictement à rien. Même Snape, enfin lui faisait juste semblant de ne pas avoir vu.

Harry, recevant un deuxième origami volant dans le front, attrapa violement la bête en papier et par énervement, le lança derrière lui.

Bien à tombé que ce soit Malfoy qui se le reçut en plein dans l'œil.

Il souffla, le cours était loin, très loin d'être terminé et leur professeur parlait les yeux fermés pour éviter de voir le massacre qui se déroulait sous ses pauvres petits yeux ridés.

.

Le soir arrivant, Harry allait aux toilettes. C'était son petit rituel, il s'amusait beaucoup à regarder les dessins animés sur les murs, c'était très attractif (même si Hermione avait dit que c'était puéril de s'arrêter à ce stade alors qu'ils avaient des études à terminer), de toute façon il s'avait d'avance qu'il redoublerait, avec sa moyenne frisant à peine les dix et son comportement trop en retrait lui avait même permit d'avoir deux de moyenne en potion, et c'était cher payé ! Mais il n'était pas le seul dans cet état, beaucoup de Serpentards n'en menaient pas large, dont Grégory Goyle et Vincent Grabbe (d'accord, eux c'était plutôt prévisible), Pansy Parkinson un peu moins, et d'autre jeunes filles à l'air bourgeoises et succulentes n'étaient pas prêtent à recevoir leur examen haut la main.

Le seul qui excellait dans toutes les matières, et cela faisait sortir les yeux de la tête à Harry, c'était Draco Malefoy. Il ne foutait rien, il se battait, la plupart du temps séchait les cours et il avait d'excellentes notes. Harry fulminait et ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il avait réduit en charpie la feuille qui devait (normalement) servir à noter des bribes du cours. Peut être que la seule consolation qu'il avait c'était que ce blond snobinard se faisait rétamer comme une crêpe à chaque bagarre qu'il provoquait, ça c'était le pied !

Harry alla tout d'abord se soulager, changeant trois fois de cabine car les dépouilles des magasines porno et de sperme autour de la cuvette, ce n'était pas trop son trip. Il s'enferma et baissa sa braguette. Pendant qu'il se soulageait il vit plusieurs dessins passer. Toujours la même paire de petits seins qui couraient partout sur les murs, et le sexe lourd qui peinait à marcher sur ses bourses faisait le tour de la chasse d'eau, nonchalant, avec 'Draco' écrit en vert fluo derrière.

Quel culot.

Et comme souvent, quand Harry voyait le nom de son ennemi juré, son cerveau se mettait délibérément en mode off. Alors il sortit sa baguette et gribouilla un dessin sur le mur. Très fière de son chef d'œuvre il tira la chasse d'eau et sortit des toilettes pour aller en cours de botanique pendant qu'une paire de lèvres (celles du bas) mal dessinée glissait le long de la hampe du dessin de Malefoy. Il allait être enchanté.

Il rejoint Hermione et Ron sur le chemin menant aux serres.

« T'étais où ? » le questionna Ron en plongeant sa main dans un paquet de chocogrenouille.

« Aux chiottes » Il réussit à chiper un chocolat. « En tout cas je ne m'ennuie plus quand je pisse. » dit-il en croquant à pleine dent dans sa sucrerie.

« Harry, ton langage sil te plait ! » le sermonna Hermione.

Son niveau de langue s'était dégradé en même temps que l'école, petit à petit, à croire qu'il réagissait aux mêmes supplices. Il n'écoutait plus son amie depuis longtemps (et il aurait dû), elle lui conseillait de nombreuses fois d'aller aux cours de soutiens que les professeurs avaient mis en place au début de l'année pour les élèves en difficulté. Mais il s'était avéré que les seuls élèves qui y allaient étaient les bons qui voulaient garder leur niveau et surtout rattraper les cours bâclés par le chahut des élèves. Hermione allait à ces cours tous les soirs, elle en avait fait profiter à Ron (qui était plus proche d'elle qu'Harry depuis la rentrée) mais n'avait pas su convaincre le brun qui préférait largement aller fumer de la nouille en cachette dans les toilettes.

Les toilettes des hommes. De vraies reliques.

Si un jour il ne trouvait pas de revues pornos ou de sperme sur les murs ce serait un miracle. Rusard avait depuis longtemps abandonné l'idée de passer un coup de serpillère dans cette pièce, la dernière fois qu'il y était rentré il avait été victime d'une blague plutôt de mauvais goût et depuis, dès qu'il passait dans le couloir où il y avait la porte des sanitaires masculins, il faisait un écart d'un mètre comme si l'endroit était maudit. C'était un peu ça de toute façon. Mais Harry regrettait les périodes de grand nettoyage car slalomer entre les cadavres de bouteilles d'alcool et d'autres objets non identifiés n'était pas sa tasse de thé car en général il se prenait les pieds dedans et finissait la tête la première dans les 'dépouilles'.

Mais bon, quand il ramenait sa panoplie de bouteilles de Rossignol Vodka, il devait avouer que finalement ce n'était pas si mal que ça.

« J'ai faim » Dit Ron la bouche pleine.

« Mais tu es en train de manger ! » s'exclama Hermione.

« Je sais, et ça me donne faim de manger. »

« T'es un gouffre sans fond. » dit-elle légèrement décontenancée. Elle passa la porte d'entrée de la serre « si on doit se mettre en binôme je vais avec Ron » elle posa son sac et regarda Harry qui… ne l'écoutait absolument pas. « Ca ne te dérange pas Harry ? » Elle tapota son épaule ce qui le fit sortir de sa torpeur.

« Hein ? » Il demanda intelligemment.

Il reçut un regard mécontent.

« Ne te plain pas de te retrouver seul ! »

Hermione lui tourna le dos et partit rejoindre le groupe d'élèves qui étaient déjà présent pour le cours.

Il lança un regard interrogateur Ron qui haussa les épaules.

« Elle n'a pas tord Harry, à ce train là tu risques de foirer ton année. »

Ron partit rejoindre la brune.

Il ne risquait pas de foirer son année puisqu'elle l'était déjà. Il était même sûr de passer au conseil de discipline au prochain bulletin de note.

Soudain il fut bousculé par Malefoy.

« Tu me fais vraiment chier Malefoy, sérieusement »

Le blond platine se retourna, faisant semblant de ne pas le voir pour le bousculer encore une fois.

« Ho, pardonne-moi, je ne t'avais pas vu, mais grâce à ton odeur de merde je pense que j'arriverai à t'éviter » Il ricana suivit des deux crétins qui ressemblaient de plus en plus à des gorilles.

Il préféra s'éloigner et rester seul dans un coin, au fond de la salle. Une fois Madame Chourave ne l'avait même pas vu caché dans le portique où tout les mentaux des élèves étaient accrochés, il espérait que cela marche encore. Il passa entre deux vêtements en laine. Il serait invisible ici.

.

Finalement Madame Chourave avait remarqué que le porte manteau bougeait tout seul et avait débusqué Harry en train de s'endormir la tête dans la capuche de la robe d'Hermione. Il avait donc écopé d'une heure de retenue en tête à tête avec Snape un samedi matin. Un régal.

Alors, en cette matinée qui avait joyeusement commencée par un lancé de confiture à la tomate sur les premières années, Harry, morose, n'avait cessé de cogner son front contre la table. Il maudissait la cause de son déclin scolaire, à savoir : lui.

Il n'avait pas été assez mature et responsable pour se prendre en main tout seul, pourtant on avait toujours dit de lui qu'il était un garçon autonome et débrouillard, qu'il ferait de grandes choses et se débrouillerait facilement dans la vie. Ses « grandes choses » dont la gazette s'amusait à énumérer à chaque paragraphe étaient toujours en rapport avec Voldemort. Harry Potter était-il donc incapable de réaliser de grandes choses dans sa vie professionnelle ?

Il leva les yeux vers Hermione qui s'était jeté un sort de silence et révisait déjà pour les examens de l'année prochaine.

Effectivement ce serait peut-être plus simple de zigouiller l'autre affreux et de jouir simplement de la popularité qui lui offrirait travail, argent et toit.

Ou bien d'être le fils d'une lignée d'aristocrates, de posséder un manoir et trois ou quatre maisons, que pensait-il ! Châteaux ! En France et d'être déjà bourré de tune et avoir un coffre protégé à Gringott gentiment renflouer par papa et maman. Et d'être blond, apparemment ça marchait mieux.

Peut-être que sa seule chance de réussir était de pouvoir faire ami-ami avec le Serpentard et de pouvoir plus tard lui demander de l'argent à prêter… Qu'il rendrait… en nature ?

Il s'étouffa brusquement s'attirant la presque totalité des regards de la table, et se mordit la langue à sang.

Berk berk berk !

Il piqua le verre de jus de citrouille d'Hermione et le bu cul sec avant de faire semblant d'être mort en s'échouant sur l'épaule de Ron, son bras tombant mollement dans le vide.

Sa meilleure amie roula des yeux avant de se replonger dans son énorme grimoire et le roux continua à manger comme si de rien n'était. C'était cool d'avoir des amis à Poudlard.

.

Pendant le cours sur l'étude des moldus, Harry était assis à coté de Neville qui passait plus de temps à mâchouiller le bout de sa plume qu'à écrire les informations importantes du cours. Harry avait toujours été intéressé par ce cours car il pouvait faire partager son savoir à l'ensemble de la classe et parfois approfondir celle de son professeur qui semblait émerveillé chaque fois qu'il expliquait quelque chose.

Et puis surtout faire chier les Serpentards qui haïssaient l'étude des moldus.

Mais aujourd'hui il n'avait pas envie. Les voitures et le gazole n'était pas des choses qui le passionnait. En revanche il aurait bien aimé savoir pourquoi Blaise Zabini et Draco Malfoy étaient arrivés en retard au cours, les yeux rouges et un sourire débile sur les lèvres.

Enfin, une petite idée de ce qu'ils avaient fait avait germé dans son esprit quand ils étaient passés à côté de lui pour aller s'installer à leur place et laissant tout le loisir à Harry d'humer la bonne odeur de Shnif fraiche. C'était un équivalent du Canabis moldu.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se retourner pour voir à quel point ils étaient défoncés. Il avait envie d'essayer. Il avait envie d'être heureux et de s'extasier pendant une heure devant une pelure de banane pensant que c'est la chose la plus belle du monde avec un sourire béat sur les lèvres, il avait envie de croire qu'il pouvait changer le monde rien qu'en disant peace and love. Et même le fait de voir Malfoy faire un trou dans son parchemin avec son index et de rire comme un con pendant dix minutes ne le dissuada pas de ses idées saugrenues.

« Harry, retourne-toi ! » Gronda la voix sévère d'Hermione à sa gauche.

Avant de se remettre en place il eut tout le loisir de croiser le regard (complètement à l'ouest) de Malfoy, un sourcil levé, qui lui disait clairement « Tu me mates et je t'ai capté ».

Saloperie de fouine. Il aurait adoré l'avoir en animal de compagnie et, il fallait l'avouer, il était mignon en fouine toute blanche.

La fin de l'heure se passa sans encombre, enfin si sans encombre signifiait ignorer les trente-quatre boulettes de papiers qui avaient atterrit sur Neville, les trois oiseaux en origami (de Malfoy) qui volaient en tanguant de droite à gauche, comme s'ils avaient bu eux aussi et le concours de dégraphage magique de soutient à gorge. Oui le cours s'était effectivement bien passé.

En sortant de la salle, bousculé par la quarantaine d'élèves qui pensaient toujours qu'ils passeraient tous en même temps dans 1m de largeur, Harry sentit un corps se poser contre lui en attendant que Grabbe et Goyle se décoincent de l'entrebâillement de la porte.

L'odeur d'un parfum agréable et rosé lui titilla les narines (qu'il huma encore et encore) jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive une chevalière en argent glissée autour du doigt de la personne qui somnolait à moitié contre son dos. Et cette chevalière entremêlant un M et un D n'appartenait qu'à un seul et unique être humain vivant sur cette maudite planète. A moins que cet être humain en question ait un frère jumeau extraterrestre, ce qui arrangerait Harry à vrai dire.

Il secoua violemment les épaules envoya Malfoy valser contre son pote Zabini qui tenait encore debout par le miracle du saint esprit et de Merlin combiné.

« Potter… » Grogna le blond essayant difficilement d'avoir un regard menaçant, mais il se mit à briller plus qu'il devait s'assombrir.

Et Harry se sentit extrêmement mal à l'aise devant ces billes grises pétillantes.

« Je croyais que je sentais la merde et maintenant tu viens te coller à moi » Ricana le survivant en emboîtant le pas à Ron.

Puis Malfoy s'approcha de lui. Ses pupilles dilatées explorèrent son visage comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait, ou comme-ci il venait de voir à quoi ressemblait un humain, au choix.

« Woaa il est défoncééééé… » Constata Lavande Brown munit de son méga décolleté.

Pour une fois il était d'accord avec elle.

Draco eut un sourire niais un peu raté et dit :

« Tu vois ça ? » Fit-il en pointant du doigt un chewing-gum collé au plafond.

Harry hésitait à lui répondre ne sachant pas si c'était une bonne idée d'enfoncer Malfoy encore plus dans la connerie qu'il s'apprêtait à dire ou alors pour son propre état mental car l'odeur de son parfum était divin. Putain, même après avoir bu et fumé il sentait bon alors que lui il puait la mort juste après une clope.

« Ton chewing-gum de ce matin ? » Proposa-t-il.

Zabini éclata de rire comme si c'était la blague la plus drôle du monde qu'il venait d'entendre et Draco, regardant Harry le plus sérieusement du monde empoigna son col fermement entre ses doigts et colla son front au sien ne se rendant même pas compte que de cette façon les lunettes du brun s'étaient mise complètement de travers.

Il était proche, il faisait chaud.

« Ceci, commença t-il en transperçant les yeux d'Harry des siens, est un métazoaire diploblastique pluricellulaire (1), prend garde ! » il se recula lentement et sortir de la salle en courant.

Hermione et Ron le regardèrent s'éloigner d'un air ahuri et Harry, sous le choc fixait encore le plafond comme un débile.

« Woaaaa il était défoncééééééé… » Fit Brown en lorgnant le pauvre chewing-gum sans défense.

Il ne savait absolument pas pourquoi son cœur battait si vite et si fort, ce n'était que Malfoy après tout.

.

.

.

**« À suivre »**

.

.

.

Harry va-t-il se défoncé ? (Mon dieu la question THE suspens… xD)

Mwarf arf arf ! Alors ? Des avis ? huhu'

J'aurais bien aimé moi avoir un petit Draco en fouine !

Celles qui me laissent des review, je vous envoie un Draco en tenue de fouine dans du papier cadeau rose fluo ! À vous de choisir ! :D


End file.
